


Why am I here? REMASTERED

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Demigirl Character, F/F, Homophobia, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, non binary character, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Is it so hard to be who you are?EDIT(8/28/17): this story now has an official ask blog on tumblr! The username is asktransgirlyohane. The blog is run by me, hope you come to the blog and ask questions!





	Why am I here? REMASTERED

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the remastered version that no one asked for!

“It’s a boy!” The doctor said as he gave the newborn to the new parents. The baby cried from being brought into the world. The parents were thrilled to have a new addition to their lives. They looked at the baby with tears in their eyes from happiness. They decided to name the baby:

 

Yoshiko Tsushima. 

 

This name brought pain to the child. She would always call herself Yohane. She always thought of herself as nothing more than a girl. She always play with dolls growing up. She would try to play with girls. She didn't like playing with boys since they would always laugh at her when she played with dolls. Plus she wasn't much of a sports person. Her parents didn't think much of it. They thought it was just a phase that she would grow out of over time. Even then, she didn’t fit in with anyone.  
Starting at a young age, she would beg her parents to get her skirts. Her parents only say no fearing she would turn gay. When she first when to kindergarten, she met a girl named Hanamaru Kunikida. She told Hanamaru that she is a girl. To her relief, she never had a problem with it. Yohane also told her that she was an angel that one day will spread her wings and return to heaven one day. They played all the time in the playground, during school, and at each other’s houses. 

 

They mostly played with dolls, played dress up when they were at Hanamaru’s house, and played video games for little kids at Yohane’s house. But once they were caught playing dress up one time, Hanamaru’s mom told Yohane to take the dress off immediately. After one instant where the parents were talking, Mrs. Kunikida told Mrs. Tsushima about the dress up game. Mrs. Kunikida thought of it as an innocent and adorable game that she wanted the girls to play. Mrs. Tsushima was disgusted and angry, say to her to never let Yohane put on a skirt or dress. Mrs. Kunikida followed the order fearing the friendship of the girls would end. They became best friends during their time together.

 

Once kindergarten ended however, the two friends were forced to be separated. They lived pretty far away so they had to attend different schools. She went off to grade school without any friends. She tried to make friends but they would end in confusion. Yohane tries convincing her peers that she was a girl but no one believed her. She tried playing popular video games to make friends but that failed terribly. Then she started to play as a fallen angel. She felt free but alone in the world around her. She made a small handful of friends that drifted off in a blink of an eye. She ended up going to middle school alone.

 

She was getting picked on from people thinking she was gay. Yohane was called slurs and got beaten up more times than she would like. She questioned her place in the world. Yohane questioned who she is, why she is the way she is. Wishing to be normal while questioning what it meant to be normal. She wished to be with people that enjoy her company. Wanting to have friends that cared for her. She did but unfortunately they never stayed. Only using her to get what they wanted, convinced that she can never make friends. 

 

The bullying kept getting worse. One night she couldn’t handle it anymore. She went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Nothing stopped her from doing it. Nothing COULD have stopped her. She took off her pants while grabbing the knife she brought in with her. While her hands were trembling, she cuts her thighs with the sharp blade. She watched as the blood gushed out of the cuts, loving the numbness she got. Instantly getting addicted to the feeling she got. No one knew how much pain she was in. 

 

Now she is a high schooler. Yohane found out who she is. She has long hair with a hair bun on the side. Her parents despise how she looks. She wears dresses, skirts, wears makeup behind her parents backs. Hiding her mental and physical scars. 

 

She sneaked an application to an all girls' high school and made it in with flying colors. Her parents never found out about it either. Her parents started to care less and less about her. She prayed to never see any of the girls from her old school.

 

Yohane went to class, not talking to anyone. She watches her classmates going in the room one by one. Noticing a girl that looked familiar to her. Thinking it’s just a girl she saw off the street, she doesn’t think much of it. The teacher comes in and makes the class do introductions. After a few students it was Yohane’s turn. The teacher called her by her dead name and Yohane cringed at it. But she wasn't going to say anything. She wanted to take this as a chance to fit in for once. 

 

“Hello there my little demons. How about you make a contract with the great Yohane?” She chuckled. After a full second she realized what she said. Out of internal embarrassment she ran out. Without a soul following.  
She ended up hiding in a tree for most of the day. It wasn’t until after school she got out. Not one of her proudest moments. She was minding her own business until two second years were yelling about making a club that Yohane could careless about. The crowds disappear not long later. One of the second years started to talk to two first years. She guessed out of desperation. Yohane wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying but one of them started to scream. The scream was so loud and powerful that Yohane got so startled and fell off the tree. She fell on her feet, hurting her legs in the process. Then her bag fell on her head.

 

“Hey are you ok?” The orange haired second year asked. Being Yohane, she decided to go into full fallen angel mode. She laughed creepily and asked “Could this place be Earth?” She did an adorable smile as she spoke. “Oh gosh she’s got brain damage!” The second year yelled startled. “No not at all! That fall was nothing compared to my fall from heaven!” The other second year yelled out a “What?” 

 

“Alright… but are your legs ok?” The orange haired girl asked poking Yohane’s leg. Yohane groaned in pain. “Pain is only a state of mind! This meal vessel is only temporary! You see I'm the fallen angel Yohane! Oops I shouldn't have revealed my true identity. I guess there's no help in it-” “Yoshiko-chan?” 

 

“It is you! It's me Hanamaru from kindergarten remember!” “Han-a-ma-ru?! I don't know what you are talking about human!” 

 

“Rock paper scissors!” Hanamaru and Yohane both did scissors but the way Yohane did the scissors was just bizarre. “Those scissors! It is you Yoshiko-chan!”  
“I'm not Yoshiko! I'm Yohane you got it?! YOHANE!” Yohane started to run away and Hanamaru and the other first year, Ruby Kurosawa, ran after Hanamaru.  
Yohane ran far enough that they lost her. With the last bit of energy she had, she went on a bus home. She stared out of the window watching the scenery. Maybe I should have talked to her. She made it home, unnoticed by her parents.

 

She hid herself in her room and did her regular streams. The internet was her safe haven. She was also pretty well known on the internet. She did fortune telling and played video games. She would wear a black dress with wings as well as a mask to hide her identity. She loved every second of it even getting paid to do this. Yet, she wants to end it and have a normal life. She always did her streams quietly so her parents wouldn't know about it. But for some reason, she heard a knock on her door in the middle of a stream.

 

"Hold on! I'm getting changed!" She quickly took off her outfit and paused the stream. She always practiced in case something like this would happened. "There's a girl here for you Yoshiko." Yohane opened the door to see her mother there. "Did you finally get a girlfriend? I was getting worried that you don't have a social life." The comment hurt more then it should. But nevertheless she wasn't expecting anyone today, or ever.  
She went to the door to see it was Hanamaru. "Hanamaru?! What are you doing here?!" She quickly looked at the time to see it was really late in the afternoon. "I wanted to talk to you, Yoshiko-chan. I remembered where you lived so I stopped by. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." "Oh no it's fine! You can come to my room but umm, wait in the living room. I wasn't expecting company so my room is kinda of a mess." She half lied. Her room was a mess but she needed to let her views know that she needed to end.

 

After 5 minutes of cleaning and what not, Hanamaru was let into Yohane's room after all these years. "So what did you want to talk about?" Yohane finally broke the awkward silence. "Well I wanted to catch up. We haven't seen each other in years so I figured it was fine." Yohane looked at her shocked. No one gave two shits about her in the years they were apart. Hanamaru sees the pain in her eyes. "Are you ok? It looks like you're going to cry zura. Was it something I said?" Yohane wanted to cry but she doesn't. "You didn't do anything. I'm fine Zuramaru, everything is fine." Hanamaru wasn't sure to agree. "Are you sure you're fine, Yoshiko-chan?"  
The second she heard that name, she cried. She cried so hard that Hanamaru got startled. "Please don't call me Yoshiko! Call me Yohane please! I can't take it anymore!" There was more then the name that got to her. The name only triggered the water works. Seeing that her childhood friend still caring about her got to her the most. Hanamaru gave her a comforting hug and told her everything is going to be ok.

 

After a while was talking, it was time for Hanamaru to leave. Hanamaru said she would be fine staying over but Yohane's parents didn't think it was a good idea since Hanamaru is a cis girl. Hanamaru didn't questioned it and left. Yohane told her that she doesn't want to go to school. Hanamaru asked if it would be fine to give her notes from class. Yohane could careless about class but agreed to it anyway.

 

Yohane went back to being alone. Isolated from the world and into her own. In her own little world where nothing mattered. She put on her pjs and looked in her closet. All she saw was male gender outfits. And in the corner was a box full of female clothes she obtained behind her parents' back. Her closet was mostly empty save for her very few belongings. Yohane never asked for a lot of new clothes from her parents. Since she would always be scolded for being in the girls' section, she got her outfits online. In that box, hides her hormones she also obtained from stealing someone's ID to get them. She takes the pill and went to sleep.  
She hadn't been in school for awhile but she had been going out in a disguise. All she did was but on a mask, an oversized sweater, and sunglasses. During a day walk to the bookstore, she saw the most beautiful girl she has ever laid eyes on. The girl handed her a flyer nervously. Yohane didn't know how to react so she grabbed it and ran away like a weirdo. 

 

After reading the flyer, she found out the girl is part of an idol group in her school. They were having a concert at their school. She decided she had nothing better to do so she went to the show. 

 

Only a small handful of people showed up at first. The group continued the show even though the attendance was very small. Everything seemed great up until the storm outside got crazier. The roaring of the storm was so strong the power went out. Luckily the community came to the show and the power came back. The rest of the show was great. 

 

Sometime passes by after the first live for a new school idol group named Aquors. Yohane felt inspired watching the trio of second years. She thought to herself, maybe I could be an idol like them? I maybe could have a place!  
Yohane finally decided to go back to school. She was so anxious to go back after her introduction. Ended up having a talk with Hanamaru when she was caught by her. She wanted to break her fallen angel persona but she needed help. That's where Maru came in. She also told her to call her Yoshiko which surprised her but she agreed. 

 

Having the feedback of the class not weird out about her fallen angel persona, she gained lots of confidence. Yohane walked to her class looking every mature and confident. But it doesn't last every long. The first minutes were a disaster. She immediately went full fallen angle mode and freaked the whole class out. She said to the class she did fortune telling. It was not the normal type of fortune telling at all. 

 

She followed Hanamaru and Ruby to their club room after school, feeling so much shame. The leader of the group, Chika, was fascinated with the fallen angel persona. The other member You, found out she does to fortune telling but with her persona. But nonetheless, Chika loved it.

 

But Yohane was more interested in Riko.  
Ever since seeing her give her the flyer, she instantly fell for her. She had beautiful gold eyes that matched her red hair perfectly. Her singing was to die for and her body shape was flawless. She wanted her. Badly. That triggered the one part of her body that made her different from the others. Her little demon downstairs was waking up.

 

"Yohane-chan? You ok? Your face is turning a little red." Chika said taking a second break from her gushing about the fallen angel persona. "Oh y-yeah! I'm fine! Umm, I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick!" She ran out before anyone could say anything. She went into the bathroom, locking herself in. She had so much body dysphoria. Her thoughts quickly took over, leaving her in a panic state. Tears quickly filled her eyes. She didn't want to be like this. She just wanted to cut the thing off. 

 

Everyone was worried about Yohane when she didn't come back after a half an hour. At first they thought a teacher stopped her but there isn't any teachers in the building. Chika said she'll go and check on her. She came back as Chika stood up. Her eyes were red and her face was wet. Yohane didn't bother to clean her face. There really was no point in lying. She quickly grabbed her things and ran away before any of them catches her.

 

They met up at Chika's home one afternoon, worrying about Yohane but she wouldn't talk to them. Instead, they all dressed up as one of Yohane's little demons. Making a PV with the outfits and got yelled at by Dia Kurosawa, the student council president.

 

Yohane felt so bad about the whole time and decided to throw all her fallen angel things. Which was almost all her female clothes. She thinks there's no way for her to change with she kept the persona up. No point in being this thing. She thought to herself.

 

Then a miracle happens, the idol group said her to join them. Yohane ran away from they after they had asked. She finally was out of breath to stop. "In this group, you can be free to be who you are and no one will stop you with us." Chika says after chasing Yohane for what felt like forever. "You sure? I might do a lot of rituals and call you my little demons." "Well we just going to have to deal with it." Riko said with a smile that melts Yohane's heart.

 

And from that point forward, she joined them.  
With a group of 6, they decided to make a PV to get people interested in them. They went around town and recorded pretty much everything. There was so many disappointing clips that Yohane cringed at some of them while editing. She did her best with her amazing editing skills but even she couldn't fix all the fails.  
They worked their butts off for that video.  
The director Mari, told them they didn't understand the meaning of the town. Chika decided not to ask about the meaning of their community and found out the meaning herself. 

 

While the town was cleaning the beach, Chika realized the meaning of the town they live in. The people in their town is the meaning. Aqours made their PV with the help of their community. 

 

Aqours popularity skyrocketed, making into the top 100. Aqours was asked to perform at an event in Tokyo from their sudden popularity. The group decided to go but Yohane had to fight with her parents to go. Yohane's parents doesn't want Yohane stay overnight in a hotel room with a bunch of girls. Yohane's parents think of her as nothing more than a boy. Yohane went behind their backs to go to Tokyo, telling them she would be at a friend's house for the weekend.

 

The event was a disaster. No one voted for them. Despite not messing up once. They got zero. You asked Chika if she was frustrated. Chika was hiding how she felt and everyone could tell. When they returned, Ruby's sister Dia was there waiting for them. Ruby ran towards her and started crying on her. Dia knew this sorta thing was going to happen. Dia tells them that her, Kanan, and Mari were once school idols. Their experience was terrible. They didn't even sing.

 

When it was time for everyone to go home, You asked Chika if they were giving up but, no answer. Yohane didn't want it to end. She was able to be herself in the group. Chika ran off to the beach. She finally let all of her emotions out. The group was still as strong as ever.  
On the way home, Yohane decided to talk to You. She hasn't gotten to know them so much. "Sooo... How's life?" Yohane can never start a conversation. Well who could to be honest. "It's great! Maybe not what just happened in Tokyo but great. My childhood friend is my lover and I'm doing my best as an idol for her!" This was news to Yohane's ears. 

"You and Chika are girlfriends?"  
"We are lovers. Sorry but can you use them/them pronouns with me?" "Oh y-yeah sure. What do you identify as? If you don't mind me asking." Yohane has never known anyone that used they/them pronouns. It really surprised her. "Oh I don't mind. I'm non binary."  
"Non binary? I've never heard about that, can you tell me about it?" "Yeah! How I define it is that I don't identify as a girl or boy. Pretty much I don't feel the need identify as a gender." You smiled telling her about this. You always loved educating people about anything lgbt.

 

"Can I tell you something You-san?" "Yeah sure, go ahead!" Yohane was having a little trouble saying it. "I-I'm transgender, male to female. I'm also a lesbian. I don't know a lot about the lgbt community. I never know any else in the community so I've always been pretty much alone on this." You simply smiled. "It's OK. Aqours will always have you back if you decide to tell the others. Listen, I got some resources you go to if you need any help. And I could teach you about the lgbt community if you want." Yohane was so happy to have someone to support her.

 

Yohane and You talked the whole on the ride home. You asked Yohane if she wanted to stay over at her place. Yohane somehow convinced her parents to let her. They talked for hours. They learned about each other's interests and what they like to do. Yohane was able to feel comfortable around You. They even talked about each other's experiences in life. They talked about Yohane's massive crush on Riko. They talked until they nearly passed out. 

 

The next time they went to school, there was drama going on with three third years. One of them was hugging one as the one being hugged is trying to get her off. The one that was hugging the guy was the school director Mari Ohara. The one trying to get her off was Kanan Matsuura. Then there was one yelling at the two of them. That one was Dia. Mari wants the three of them to be school idols again. Kanan would nonstop say he doesn't want to and Dia was defending her.  
Then Chika yelled at them and told them they have to go to the club room. In the club room there was more back and forth of arguing. It just seemed like no one was going to tell what actually happened. Kanan just picked up and left after a while.

 

"Geez. Dia-san. You know something don't you?" "W-what? I don't know anything." "Then why were you sticking up to Kanan-san just now?" "That's because... Ah!" Dia started running out the room. "Yoshiko-chan!" "On it!" Yohane ran after her and caught her using her fallen angel magic. "It's Yohane!"

 

The group when to the Kurosawa household. Dia spilled the beans. The reason they didn't sing was to end the group so Mari could study abroad. Mari got so upset at Kanan. She ran out of the house, falling on her face in the process. They decided to watch the whole thing from a far. Mari, Kanan, and Dia made up.

 

Aqours was now a full group of 9.

 

Aqours decided to have a training camp at Chika's house during sometime of the summer vacation. Since Chika, You, and Kanan had to help out at the snack bar, they also decided to help out at the snack bar too. But Yohane's parents once again wouldn't let her go.

 

"We are not letting you go! Do you understand Yoshiko? No!" Yohane's mother yelled. "But mom the club needs to!" "What is this club even about? You never told us!" Yohane's father boomed at her. "It's a- It's a umm sports club! Yeah!" Her parents didn't believe it for a second. "You were never interested in sports. What made you want to be apart of a sports club? And also what sport?" Yohane didn't prepare for something like this. They normally ignored her. "It's track and field! I just wanted to try it as I really like it!" Her parents were still angry. "Well regardless, you're not going!" Her father yelled so loud the whole neighborhood could hear. "I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!" She ran out of the room.

 

Yohane was done with them. Anger filled her body causing her to break a hole in the wall. She didn't want to be with them anymore. Deciding to do what every distressed teen would probably do. She got a backpack and filled it with all her things. It wasn't hard to pack everything since she doesn't own a lot of belongs. And also got her small bag for her electronics. She took all the money she could hide and get her hands on without her parents noticing. Carefully getting out of the apartment without being caught. She ran away. She was free. Her parents don't know any of her friends so they can't find her. But, she didn't know where to go.

 

She went into a small diner a few blocks away. She took out her laptop and looked at resources that You gave her. Not wanting to show up at any of her friends’ houses unannounced. She found a shelter for lgbt youth not far from her location. She ate dinner and went there. She only asked to stay for a day for now. She told the staff that she will have a place to stay the following day.

 

She went to the training camp at Chika's house. They all went to beach and played for awhile. But getting the snack bar to be successful was a challenge. The snack bar was a literal pile of junk. Dia decided by herself to take charge of the whole operation. Putting Yohane, You, and Mari in charge of the food, making Riko and Chika wear ridicules looking boxes, and Kanan to hand out fliers (‘cause of his delicious body but you didn't hear it from me). You made some delicious niceoodles. Yohane made some tears of a fallen angel. Lastly, Mari made shiny stew that was way too expensive for a normal person. 

 

You was successful but not Yohane and Mari. So after practice, they ate the leftovers. Burning their tongues in the progress. After dinner was bath time for the group.  
“How about we all go in the bath together? We got a big open bath we can all go in!” Chika yelled excitedly. “That doesn't sound like a bad idea. It actually sounds kinda fun.” Kanan agreed. Yohane started to freak out. She wasn't worried about her chest since she has been on estrogen for a while. She is worried about her demon downstairs. One by one the group started to agree.  
“I-I would prefer to bathe by myself…” Yohane slowly said. “Why not? Intimidated by the these puppies~?” Mari said put her large chest on Yohane’s arm. “N-no, I j-just-” “We are all girls aren't we? Well most of us. It's fine isn't it?” Mari interrupted. 

 

Yohane didn't want the risk of all of them to find out. She doesn't know if they are all supportive of that kind of things or not. But there probably was no way out this fate. “A-Alright I'll go in with you girls.” They cheered out and made their way to the bath.

 

Yohane was scared for her life. Who knows what would happen if Aqours found out that one if their members has a penis. She thought of a quick plan to always have a towel on her. She didn't talk to any of them. You noticed this and turned to her. “You can leave if this is too much for you.” They whispered. Yohane left right away, almost running away actually. The rest of them were confused why she left in such a rush. 

 

Yohane took a small shower, feeling so ashamed of herself. She sighed closing her eyes as the water falls on her skin. She doesn't want to talk to anyone about any of this right now. She looked down at her demon, grabbing it in frustration. She felt so much hatred for that thing. She just wanted to pull it off to be free from the agony it caused her. She thought that it was the devil’s fault why she wasn't happy. It was the reason that her parents would disown her in a heartbeat. Oh, how much she wanted to cut it off. How much she would do to get rid of it.

 

She tried to ignore it and just cleaned herself. Yohane took a second to look at her chest. She was pleased with how much her breasts have been growing since being on estrogen. It may not be the size she wanted but it made her feel better. They were very small but they were very much visible. She got out the shower and put on her sleepwear. 

 

Once she returned to the room Aqours was staying in, she checked to see if the group was there yet. To much of her relief no. She went into her bag and took a pill. She figured she had sometime until they come back. 

Yohane went to a window and stared into space. Wanting to spread her wings and fly to the heavens. Her home. She went down to her knees and started to pray.  
She thought about friends in heaven when she was an angel. The freedom to play and fly. She missed it more than anything. Until the jealousy of God gave her a curse to have eternal bad luck, banished from the safety of heaven. Falling upon the Earth with nothing save for her fears. 

 

Yohane snapped to reality upon hearing voices coming into the room. “Yoshiko-chan! Why did you leave all the sudden?! We were worried about you!” Chika yelled while giving Yohane a hug. 

 

“Chika-san, Yoshiko-san has her reasons that she doesn't have to tell you. It was probably personal issues that she doesn't want to share.” Yohane felt a little better for someone sticking up to her. Let alone Dia.  
The girls chatted until it was time for lights out. Yohane was put in a shark hammock. She wasn't complaining about that. She figured this was going to be a long training camp. 

 

The days had flown by. The snack bar became a huge success after all the hard work filled days. Aqours had lots of practice time as well. Improving on their weak points and making them stronger. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go home. Then she remembered, she ran away. She completely forgotten about it. Who would blame her, she enjoyed herself enough to forget.

 

"Hey You, can we talk real quick? I really need your help..." You stopped talking to Kanan, giving her full attention to Yohane. Kanan didn't mind after seeing how odd Yohane had been recently. Well more than usual.  
"Oh yeah! What's wrong?" Yohane felt a little uncomfortable talking about her current situation let alone in front of two people. She was too socially awkward to ask Kanan to give them space.  
"I-I ran away from home and I don't have a place to stay. I did go to a shelter but... I’m scared my parents are going to find me there..." 

 

"It's ok, it's ok. Listen I could ask my mom if you would stay with me for a while. Do you mind me asking what happened?" You asked in the most comforting voice. The kind of voice that made Yohane feel at ease. While Kanan gave Yohane a little rub on the back.

 

"They didn't want me to come for the training camp. I never told them that I'm apart of this club let alone an all girls school. They have been thinking I was in the public school near my apartment. I couldn't take them ignoring me all the time and I left." Yohane started to get the feeling that she wanted to cry. She looked at the ground to avoid making eye contact.

 

Kanan was confused and very concerned. You can tell and doesn’t know if they should tell him what's happening. "Yohane-chan, can I tell Kanan-chan?" Yohane took a minute to answer. Only thinking that he already knows she is a runaway so why not tell him the whole story. Simply nodded. "Ok. Kanan-chan, Yohane is trans girl and never told her parents." 

 

"Oh so that's what's happening. Well don't worry Yohane-chan, we’re in the same boat. I'm trans too, female to male." Kanan smiled. Yohane looked up at her. Thinking this was too good to be true. Yohane studied his face, he was telling the truth from his expression. Kanan opened his arms for a hug. Yohane immediately hugged him, crying.

 

"Kanan~! Ready to go- what's wrong with Yoshiko-chan?" Mari asked as she got up the two of them, starting rubbing Yohane's back in comfort. "She has some personal issue that's she's not comfortable telling everyone. Give me a few minutes, I need to help her."  
"Oh no take your time. The driver can wait. Hey Yoshiko-chan? We are all here for you. We all love you and here to listen to you when you're ready." Mari smiled and walked away. "Hey I just called my mom and she said you can stay for as long as you need to. She is getting the guest room ready right now." Kanan let go of Yohane and went down on one knee. He grabbed Yohane’s hands.

 

"Yohane-chan, you are very strong and brave. Stronger than you think. You were able to do a very difficult decision. I'm proud of you to get out of an abusive household. We will help you every step of the way. You can talk to me about this if you want to. Love you." Kanan gave her a quick hug before leaving. "Yohane-chan, we got to leave in a few minutes or we will miss the last bus. Let me get you some water real quick." You said as she left the room. Yohane claimed down a bit. Yohane couldn’t be more thankful for such a supportive group of friends. 

 

Just as Yohane was getting lost in her thoughts, Riko enters the room. She sees that she was crying. "Hey are you ok?" Yohane looked down. "Yeah I'm fine." Riko gave Yohane a little pat. "I may not be able to be a lot but I'm here to listen if you need to talk. Ok?" Yohane nods "Yohane-chan! We got to leave!" You yelled from the other room. "I guess I'll see you at next practice." She gave Yohane a quick peck on the cheek and ran away embarrassed.

 

Yohane stared at her, not knowing what to do. But she felt a lot better.

 

A few days later, the girls were at the train station. Riko decided to go to her piano competition in Tokyo. They wished her the best of luck. After saying their goodbyes, she was off. Yohane wanted to be supportive but her selfish side wanted her to stay with them. She wanted to confess her love to her. She has gained enough courage to tell her. She had planned to confess after their upcoming live. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Now Aqours needed a replacement for Riko’s part and there's one person for the job. That person: You.

 

In practice, there was something bothering them and no one knew what. They kept bumping into Chika. They were normally really good at picking things up. After practice, Chika and You were still practicing at the small store 5 of them when to. A while later You finally got it and then Chika got a call from Riko. The phone call was passed around the 5 of them. Yohane was extremely nervous to talk to her that she made Ruby talk to her. Her heart was not ready to talk to her. You didn’t get a chance to talk to Riko at all. Chika’s phone died before they could say a word. This is why you don't play in your phone during class.

 

When You and Yohane got home, You ran straight into their room. They had a talk with Mari and Yohane wasn't invited. What she does knows it the fact the You flipped Mari. She recorded it on her phone, she was totally going to put it on the internet. Yohane decided to check up on You and she sees them talking to someone outside. 

 

Then all the sudden You is running outside. Yohane followed and sees that Chika came over and You is crying on top of her. Yohane noticed how sweaty Chika was. She looked around to see that Chika rode her bike all the way to their house at this late in the night. You and Chika were having some serious relationship problem. But they were able to talk it out and everything was going great. The couple created their own choreography for their upcoming live. 

 

Aqours had did their live performance. It was one of their best performances. Riko won her competition. After finding out the school didn’t get applicants, Chika wanted to know what them different from Muse. So the group went to Tokyo. They went around, getting a chance to talk their rivals Saint Snow. But they were still left questioning. 

 

On the train ride home, Chika told everyone to go to the beach. Chika figured out what made them different from Muse. What Chika learn was to not try to follow Muse or be like them. For the nine of them to shine as their own. After the inspiring speech that the average protagonist tells, Yohane took this moment to confess to Riko. The sunset was beautiful and the weather was perfect. She had to do it now or never get the courage ever again.  
"Hey, Lily, can you come here for a minute?" Riko was a little surprised about the nickname. "Y-yeah sure. What's up?" The others knew what was happening and watched from afar. They all knew about Yohane's little crush except for Riko. It was really obvious. Yohane took Riko's hand and went a little closer to the water. 

 

"Lily, I always enjoyed our time together. I know we don't talk to each other a lot but I want that to change. I want to spend more time with you. I want to be with you. I-I love you, Lily." Riko was stunned. Yohane got closer to Riko. "I want you, Lily." Yohane says under her breath as she closes the space between them, locking her lips together. They're soft Yohane thought to herself breaking the kiss. 

 

Riko didn't know what to say. She was just shocked. "I-umm... I like you, Yocchan. I want to know you more, grow to the love... I don't mind being called your girlfriend though..." Riko says as she returns the kiss. A faint "get a room!" can be heard. They both blush like crazy. 

 

"Hey, Lily. I'm a trans girl. That doesn't bother you does it?" Yohane wanted to be with Riko so badly that she had to tell her. Riko held her hands. "Of course I'm fine with it. Umm- you want to come over to my place?" Riko's whole face was red. Yohane's face also turned red, realizing what she is asking for. "Y-yeah, I would love that." They kissed again. The whole train ride home was just endless teasing.

 

When they made it to Riko's house, they made went to Riko’s room. Riko ran to the porch door and shut the curtains. “You should you want to do this? It feels like you're forcing yourself…” Yohane looked at her feet.  
Riko guided her to her bed. Sitting her down on the bed. “I-I'm sure I want this. It’s not everyday I can do this with a crush that turned into my lover.” Yohane blushed.  
Riko kissed Yohane, gradually getting more and more intense. They were each feeling each other's bodies. From the back to the hips to the butt. They broke from the kisses to strip their shirts and pants off. Leaving them in their underwear and bra. 

 

Riko sat on top of Yohane, feeling her erection. Riko grinded a bit on it before grabbing a condom from her nightstand. “How did you get those?” Yohane asked taking it while taking her erection out of her underwear, putting it on her. 

 

“C-Chika-chan… She always gives me them every now and then.” Riko blushed and buried her face in Yohane’s chest. Instantly after, she went down to her knees in front of Yohane’s penis. 

 

Riko snuggled against it, purring as she moved her head up and down the shaft. Once satisfied she licked the shaft from the bottom to the top repeatedly. Yohane loved every second of it. She panted under her breath as she grabbed Riko’s head. Riko slowly took Yohane’s penis in her mouth, putting as far back as she could.  
“Th-that’s good...more Lily…” Yohane breathed out. Riko looked up to see Yohane’s expressions as she bobbed her head in and out. Yohane’s expressions turned her on so much she moaned onto her erection. 

 

The vibrations sent so much pleasure onto Yohane. She moaned Riko’s name over and over again. Riko used her free hands to play with her balls, giving her the most pleasure she can. 

 

“L-Lily! I'm g-gonna-!” Riko shoved her in as deep as she can. That was enough to send Yohane over edge. She climaxed hard and thrusted slowly as she rode down from her high. Riko took her out of her mouth.  
Yohane took the filled condom and knotted it. Riko went to the nightstand and took out a different kind of condom. She lied down on the bed taking her panties off. Yohane took the condom and placed it on Riko.  
“Did Chika really give you these? It seems like my little demon has planned for this all along.” Yohane teased. As if Riko’s face wasn't red enough. 

 

“S-she did! She always goes somewhere with You-chan and comes back with so many of them!” 

 

“Whatever you say.” Yohane smiled as she kissed Riko’s thighs. She trailed down to Riko’s special place, taking a long slow lick. Riko flinched feeling Yohane’s slow pace.  
Yohane was seemed very experienced with her tongue for a virgin. Riko was so impressed with the way Yohane knowing what she is doing. The transitions from long to short licks drove Riko crazy. Yohane was mostly experimenting on the spot. 

 

Riko went over the edge when Yohane sucked on her swollen bud. Not too long later she orgasmed. She was completely out of breath. Yohane throw out the used condom and took another one for herself. Both of them weren't finished yet. 

 

Yohane lined up her re-erected penis to Riko’s entrance. “W-wait, Yocchan! I...I want to hold hands…” Riko quickly said before Yohane entered. 

 

“Anything for you.” Yohane held on to Riko’s hand as she proceeded to penetrate Riko. Riko yelled out in pleasure while Yohane shut her eyes tightly. “Y-you ok?” Yohane groaned opening her eyes. Riko looked at her. “I-I'm f-fine… You c-can move…” 

 

“Alright. Tell me if you want to stop ok?” Riko responded with a nod and Yohane started to move at a slow pace. Riko tightened the grip on her hand. “Does it hurt? I'm sorry.” 

 

“N-no it's fine. Y-You can speed up.” Riko quickly put her arm over her face as she spoke. “Don’t hide your beautiful face…” Yohane tried to move her arm away, Riko was putting up a fight. Yohane picked up the pace as successfully moved her arm away from her face.  
“You're the most beautiful like this…” Yohane breathed. They both moaned in pleasure, calling each other's names. Yohane gradually increased her speed, hit Riko’s g-spot. Yohane leaned in to kiss Riko. Yohane felt like she wanted to felt for the warm coming from Riko.  
They were reaching their climaxes. Yohane swiftly changed positions so Riko’s legs were over her shoulders. Yohane was able to go more deeper like this. “Y-Yocchan!” “Lily!” They cried out their names as the orgasmed. Yohane pulled out and took the condom off.  
They kissed as she tied up the condom, not noticing the little bit of semen coming out of it. 

 

Today was another day of practice. It seemed like it was the hottest day of the summer. Yohane obviously was wearing a giant black cloak that made her 20 times more hotter than she should be. It was so hot that Kanan and You decided that they needed to take their shirts off. Everyone was staring that them.  
Kanan's had a rock hard six pack. He had a v shape that showed off all his beautiful muscles. He was very buff from the hormones he's been on. You could see all the sweaty hours that he did to get to that body. You was the same way just not as buff. They didn't want to go on hormones so they just work just as hard as Kanan to get the desired v shape.

 

Mari and Chika couldn't help but be jealous. Everyone was just staring hard at them. Even Dia can't keep their eyes off of them. "Why is everyone staring at us?" As soon as You said that, everyone's faces turned red. "O-oh no reason! Umm we got to get back to practice!" Dia was obviously thirsty for those muscles but they wouldn't say it out loud. 

 

“I think Dia is hella thirsty for those muscles~.” Mari teased. “I think she is!” Chika joined in on it. Dia got a bit uncomfortable. “P-Please stop…” Dia looked down at the side holding an arm. The teasing instantly stopped. This wasn't her usual “oh god why?” moments, something was bothering them. 

 

“Dia-chan what's wrong? Was it something I said?” Chika nervously asked. Ruby went up to Dia, whispering something in their ear. Dia stared at her for a moment then nodded. “Seriously did I do something wrong?” 

 

“It's nothing Chika-san, don't worry about it too much.” Dia gave an unconvincing smile. They walked away before anyone said anything. “Onee-I mean, Dia-chan is going through something right now.” Ruby said watching her sibling walk away. 

 

You and Kanan looked at each other and walked over to Dia. “You okay? You don't seem like yourself…” Kanan asked. Dia sighed as they sat down. 

 

“I really needed to tell you something. I know you two would understand the most out of the group… I’m… confused about my gender identity.” Dia held their knees to their chest. “I mean, I like being feminine but it also doesn't feel good. I don't want to be masculine or anything. But, I like to be in masculine clothing here and there and sometimes I want to be neither. I don't want to identified as a male or genderfluid.” 

 

You and Kanan looked at each. Kanan didn't know how to respond and You was thinking. You took their phone out. “I have resources that could help you with your gender identity issues. Remember, this is your decision.”  
“Do you want us to use they/them pronouns?” Dia looked up. “For today yes but I might say use she/her pronouns later on.” Kanan stood up. “It's fine. I don't care if you change your pronouns everyday, I'll never want to make you uncomfortable.” Kanan said. You continued to talk to Dia and Kanan went back to the group. 

 

The rest of the group were talking about their plans for the upcoming days while Yohane watched the three from a distance. Yohane felt that she was able to relate to Dia so much. She felt that way when she was in middle school when she was trying to find herself. As she was in deep thought, Kanan walked passed her as she stared at her. 

 

Yohane got a thought in her head.

 

Yohane decided to talk to Kanan. "Hey Kanan! I was wondering if you know any workouts that would make my body look more feminine." Kanan nodded. "I actually do. I did workouts like those a while back. I can give you basic workouts for just the body shape or the advance one if you want some muscle along with the shape." Yohane thought for a moment. "I think the body shape is enough for me thanks." 

 

"Alright then we can train together if you want. I don't mind having a feminine kinda shape. I want to learn to like the parts of my body that are female." Yohane got surprised at the fact. "Yes I would like that. You...really want to like the female parts of your body?"

 

"Yeah! Don't get me wrong, I want to be a male but I just really want to learn to like my body. I'm not the stereotype trans man. I still let people use female pronouns with me if I don't feel comfortable with them using male pronouns. I never plan on getting any surgeries for my transition. I don't believe in surgeries like that. If you want to do it I'm not going to stop you. I just want to more comfortable with my body in my transition. So I'm just going to be on T and lots of workouts." Kanan smiled. Yohane didn't know any trans person was like this. 

 

"Wow. I've been on estrogen for a while and I've always wanted surgery. I've never liked my body and I wanted to change." Kanan petted Yohane's head. "You do whatever your heart desires.” 

 

They discussed a schedule that works for both of them. Yohane was starting to feel happy. She knows she can trust this group of friends. She knows she has friends that truly care about her. They are very supportive group. She is away from people that would hurt her. She is with the love of her life. She doesn't think anything can go wrong.

 

At least, that's what she thought.

 

It was time for the Love Live preliminaries. Their performance was amazing. They had the support of their whole school. They all went. All of them. Even though Chika wanted the school to sing with them and that didn't happen. They were there regardless. The stage was the biggest they've been in yet. Everything was perfect. Until a security guard stopped them when they were leaving.

 

"Excuse me ladies, I need to ask a question to the gentlemen right there." He said looking at Yohane. "Are you Yoshiko Tsushima? The runaway child?" Yohane was going to say no when her mother showed up. "That's him! Yoshiko what are you doing?! I was worried sick about you! We are going home now!" The whole group didn't know what to think. It happened so suddenly but they got in front of Yohane.  
"Who do you think you are? She is a girl! Not a guy!" Chika said. "Excuse me but you shouldn't talk to people like that! And I know my son when I see him! I mean look at him! What guy would look like that? Come on let's go Yoshiko!" 

 

"For the last time, she is a girl! Tell her Yohane-chan!"  
Yohane froze. She didn't know what to say. But she has to tell her mother the truth, setting herself free. "Mom, I'm a girl. I'm not Yoshiko, I'm Yohane. This group is my family now." Yohane's mother had a disgusted face. "You're that trans thing I've been hearing about?! Eww! You're disgusting! Get away from me! I never raised a child like this!" And she runs off, leaving her child to the cruel and unfair world.

 

Yohane sighed, the group went in for a light group hug. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag. I'm a transwoman.” Aqours held their hands together in a circle. “Well make it all of us. We are all part of the lgbt community in one way or another.” They all nodded. 

 

“Does everyone want to say their sexuality and genders right now to cheer her up?” No one disagreed.  
“Ok let's all count off starting with me! One! Pansexual and polyamorous!” Chika started. 

 

“Two! Non binary and queer!” 

 

“Three! Bisexual!” 

 

“Four! Homoromantic!” 

 

“Five! Homosexual!” 

 

“Six! Trans and gay!” 

 

“Seven! Demi girl and gay!” 

 

“Eight! Trans and pan!” 

 

“Nine! Gay!” 

 

“The nine of us are part of the LGBT community and we will stick together on our journey ahead of us until the end! Aqours!” 

 

“SUNSHINE!” They yelled and jumped.  
The group yelled their sexualities and genders out loud. All of them felt great about doing that. Some were relieved to let it out even if it was just to the group. They came in for a group hug with bright and happy smiles. 

 

"I actually want to share something else. This seems like a good time to… I think… Umm, I don't know how to say this… But, I'm pregnant with Yocchan's baby." Riko looked down, daring not to look up.

 

"What?"

 

“EHHH!?” They screamed out. Yohane quickly went up to her and held her hands. “Is it true? I thought we were careful…” Riko nodded. 

 

“Hey what happened to the condoms You-chan and I gave you? I made sure I give you lots of them!” Chika said offensively. 

 

“Wait you too were having sex?! Not only that but you were unprotected!?” Dia scolded. 

 

“No we used protection… But how did this happen? You didn't cheat on me right?” Yohane sadly uttered. 

 

“N-No! I would never do that! I think it broke and we didn't noticed that's all!” Riko said startled. 

 

“I think the main problem is the fact that two minors were having sex! That's not right!” Everyone just ignored Dia. 

 

“Onee-chan… What is a condom?” Ruby innocently asked. Everyone looked at her blankly. Dia took Ruby off to the side to explain to her what it was. 

 

“W-well, what are we going to do? We are both in high school, we don't have the time to rise a child…” Yohane trailed off. They looked at each other awkwardly. “I-I don't know… I would like to keep it to be honest…” Riko slowly uttered. 

 

“How about we go home and disgust this alright? This is too much to handle in one day.” Riko nodded. The group returned to their homes processing that had happened that day. 

 

Then this raises the question: what's going to happen to Aqours?

 

They need Riko or Aqours isn't the same. Yohane just can't help but feel so bad about it. Are they even going to keep it? Of course Yohane will stay by Riko's side no matter what. But for now, they needed to prepare for the Love Live.

 

They didn't want to discuss about it. No one knew what to do. There was enough time for Riko to be apart of the Love Live but probably not after.  
Yohane and Riko talked out what they were going to do with the baby. As soon as they got the approval from Riko's mother, they decided to tell everyone.

 

"Alright everyone! That concludes today's practice!" Kanan slapped her hands. "Everyone we got an important meeting now so please change quickly!" Everyone yelled out 'ok'.

 

"Ne You-chan! There's a new ice cream shop that I want to take you to!" Chika showed a flier to the shop. "Sure I would go. I love spending time with you." They gave Chika a little kiss.

 

"Oh Ruby-chan! I finished the idol book you lent me. Here." Hanamaru gave the book to Ruby. "Thanks. You sure do read fast, I gave you this book not too long ago." "Well you know I love to read but, there's one thing that I love more than reading." "And what's that?" Hanamaru gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled. "You." Ruby started to blush like crazy.

 

"Kanan! Shiny!" Mari gave Kanan a death grip hug. "We haven't had a lot time alone together recently so maybe we could fix that." Mari trailed off in a lust filled voice. "I'm not opposed to the idea." Kanan answered excitedly.

 

"You sure you can't feel it yet?" Yohane says as she rubs Riko's stomach. "Yes I'm sure. It's not developed enough to move or anything. It's not even grown enough to notice there's anything in there." Riko smiled. "I could use my dark magic and-" "No you're not." Riko gave Yohane a kiss.

 

In the background is a lone Dia. She's not jealous or anything I swear.

 

"You're welcome to came with us Dia-san if you want." Chika can feel the awkwardness radiating off of her. "Yeah, you're welcome to join." You honestly was the only one, besides Ruby, that felt bad about Dia not being in a relationship. "No I'm fine. You two can be alone and do whatever you want. Anyway we need to get this meeting started!"

 

Everyone sat at their spots on the table. "Alright now that everyone is ready. Yohane-san and Riko-san have something to discuss with us." The couple nodded and held each other's hand.

 

"Ok since all you know that-" She paused for a second. They were confused why she stopped so abruptly. Then out of nowhere, Riko’s face turned completely green and held her hand on her mouth and ran out. "Don't you dare vomit on the floor!" Dia said as she ran out with her. Dia already knows what the plan is so opped to go with Riko if she was having morning sickness. And she can stand being around vomit.

 

"Guess I'm the one saying it then. Ok so we have decided to keep the baby. We planned on waiting until it's born to know the sex. Any questions?"  
"Here!" Chika raised her hand up. "Yes Chika?" "Who is going to be the best man are your wedding?" Everyone gave Chika the 'really?' face. "What? It's important!" "Ok anything else?" Ruby slowly raised her hand. "Have you decided when you're going to have the baby shower?" Finally a question on topic. "We would like it around the start of the third trimester but that it would probably be later."

 

"Do you plan to have lots of sex?"

 

"Shiny-oneesan why are you like this?"

 

"That's just how I am, Chika-chi. That's just how I am."  
Dia and Riko came back in the room. Dia was helping Riko walk as Riko held her stomach in pain. "I've called Riko-san's mother to come and get her and Yohane-san."

 

"Damn Riko-chan, you ok there? You look horrible!" "Thanks for the support, Chika-chan." She did look like she wasn't having a good time. Yohane helped Riko to her seat. "Any more questions?"

 

"You still didn't answer my question-"

 

"I'm not answering that."

 

After some rest, Riko felt better and the two decided to cuddle on her bed. Riko had her head on Yohane's chest. Yohane gently rubbed her head.

 

While Riko rubbed Yohane's little demon.

 

"You want to do that now?!" Yohane's face turned red.  
Enough though Yohane likes to top just the thought of Riko trying to take control embarrasses her.  
Riko was too embarrassed to answer and already started to take Yohane's clothes off. She couldn't help but need some release.

 

"Hey hold up- stop!" Too late. She was completely naked and half hard. As well as the one thing she didn't want anyone to see was showing. That thing: her scars.  
Riko stopped and looked at them. "Y-Yocchan? How d-did you get these?" She pointed at them in fear. Riko was scared about the answer. She thought of everything that those could have been from.

 

"Th-those were from umm... When I shave my legs! Yeah! I'm clumsy with a razor!" Yohane freaked out and said the first thing she can think of. Riko took another look at them.

 

"Yocchan, you cut?"

 

Yohane sighed. "I did. But not anymore! The great Yohane doesn't need to do that anymore!" Riko gave her a kiss. "But why?"

 

This was a topic Yohane never told anyone. No one knew she did it. She didn't think anyone would know. She never thought she would ever have a lover. She didn't want anyone to know. She was never been hospitalized for the cutting which was a good thing. 

"I hated everything. I hated living. No one in my school liked me and my parents could care less about me. On top of that I wasn't doing so good with my grades. I could have just killed myself easily but I didn't. Obviously. I just had a little demon in my head that tells me not to. Of course there's an angel in my head that tells me to kill myself all the time but I don't pay attention to it. I even had spirits of powerful people come and tell me to go and join them. But you know, there was always a force telling me not to. That maybe things could possibly get better. So I just tried to live. I eventually just needed a way to cope with my depression and I found cutting. I loved the nub feeling from it. Especially watching the blood run down my leg. It was like a drug to me, getting high from cutting. Sounds stupid doesn't it? But then I realized I needed to stop when it was getting to the point that I might need to hospitalized from it. As you can see, there are a lot of scars. I wanted no one to know or find out. I guess it can't be help from my eternal bad luck."

 

"Oh Yocchan," Riko hugged her. "There's always a better solution then self harm. We can get you help. We care about you. Your parents aren't what true parents should be doing. You are now loved. And you're going to have a family of your own. I'm sure you will be a better parent then your parents." They kissed. When they broke away, they locked eyes.

 

"Let me show you how much I love you."  
Riko stripped teasingly. Yohane watched as Riko moved her hands around her body to feel herself. Yohane got harder from the sight. They made eye contact, seeing the lust in each other's eyes. Riko opened her mouth as she went in for a kiss. Their tongues played around in each other's mouths, as well as fighting for dominants.  
Riko had her arms around Yohane’s neck. Yohane moved her hands around on Riko’s back to her butt. Giving them a squeeze and a smack causing Riko to squeal. Riko held on to Yohane’s head as their tongues played. 

 

Soon enough, Yohane kissed Riko’s jaw line. Riko breathed out in ecstasy. Yohane left marks on her neck and collarbone. Riko loved every second of this. She watched as Yohane kissed down to her lower regions. Her hands went right to work on her breasts, groping them the way Riko likes it. Yohane kissed and licked on Riko’s thighs going down to her vagina. 

 

“A-Actually, I want to try something… “ Yohane said awkwardly. “Could you s-sit on my face?” She blushed waiting for an answer. “O-oh! Alright.” 

 

Riko sat on her face and Yohane pleasure her with her mouth. Riko cried out in pleasure. She was drowning in all the pleasure that she fell forward on Yohane’s dick. She began to suck on her. 

 

They both enjoyed themselves to their climax. Riko made sure to drink as much as she can of Yohane’s thick seed. While Yohane licked up all of Riko’s love juice. 

 

They laid down and shared a kiss. “Yocchan can you get me some chocolate and pickles?” Riko asked while she stomach growled. Yohane cringed. “The internet wasn't kidding about the cravings.” Yohane got up and wrapped at robe around her body. The next months are going to be an interesting one indeed. 

 

Eventually, the whole school found out about Riko's pregnancy. Since they lived in a small town, it wasn't hard for news to spread. The students were very supportive and wanted to help anyway they could. This was a surprise to both Riko and Yohane. But they were not complaining.

 

The couple went to a parenting class for a week during Riko’s second trimester. To Riko’s mom’s request. One day the teacher gave the class a robotic baby to see how their parenting skills has improved. Has to be the worst night of their lives. 

 

“Lily… Can we switch?” Yohane asked tired. It was currently one in the morning and the baby wouldn't stop screaming. It's been a few hours. Yohane sat at the foot of the bed cradling the baby as it screamed. She has no idea why it's like this. “Yocchan… Did you try everything?” 

 

“I did and it wasn't anything. Please can we switch? I'm about to pass out for real.” She turned to Riko with plead in her eyes. “I'm tired too! I can't sleep with that screaming nonstop!” Riko sighed. “I'm going to the bathroom and I'll take it when I came back.” Yohane was nodding off. 

 

Riko did her business and noticed her mother looking into her room. “Mom? What's up?” Riko stood next to her. Riko looked into the room to see Yohane passed out. “You know it is going be very difficult to raise a child. I'm not saying you can't do it but it's something that you can't take lightly. I'm sure you and your girlfriend can do this together. I still can't believe the father just disappeared without a trace.” 

 

Riko rubbed her pregnancy belly knowing the “father” was in the room in front of them. She didn't tell her mom that Yohane is trans so she made up that the father just disappeared. “Yeah well, there's not much I can do about it… You think I would be a good parent? I'm not the most experienced with children.” Her mom smiled at her and put her hands on her shoulder. “You will be a great parent. I'm not just saying that, you really will be. What makes a great parent is give your child unconditional love and support and teaching them right and wrong. I believe you can do it so can Yohane.” 

 

The two walk into the room. The robotic baby was still screaming, Riko picked it up and it finally stopped screaming. Riko figured that Yohane was giving it too much attention from her so it wanted attention from Riko. Riko put the baby in the little spot they made from it and went to bed. With her mom’s help, she got Yohane in a comfortable stop on the bed. Riko’s mom gave her daughter a hug and kissed on the forehead. “Sweet dreams my princess.” She walked out the room smiling at the couple one last time before closing the door.  
Then the baby went off an hour later and didn't stop until the sun came out. They got a good score from the test though, that's something. 

 

A few months has passed and Aqours won the Love Live. And Riko had stopped being an idol because of the baby. That meant it was time for the baby shower. Since most of the group was still being idols, Riko was distracted with making the music so the party was in the last stage of her last trimester. The couple didn't complain too much since it was spring time.  
Yohane and the group except Riko were setting up everything in Riko’s house. Riko and her mother were out running errands so the group would have enough time to get the house ready. They had lots of food set up and colorful balloons.

 

"It's looks pretty zura!" Hanamaru said as Ruby finished putting food on the table. "Woah! It's all gender neutral colors!"

 

"The three of us thought it would be better to use those colors since the sex of the baby is unknown." Chika said she group hugged Kanan and You. "Alright let's bring the presents in!" The group put there gifts on the table closest to the couch.

 

"Why is there so many? I thought you guys said you were going to bring one each." Yohane stared at them not expecting a mountain of presents. "I think I know a certain someone that loves spending money." Kanan and Dia said in unison. Everyone looked at Mari.

 

"What? I didn't know what to get so I got all of them." Kanan rolled her eyes. "Rich people are crazy."

 

"Hey everyone! Riko-chan is outside!" They all got into formation and greeted Riko as she came inside.  
Everyone was having a great time. Yohane and Riko were sitting on the couch together. Yohane kept rubbing Riko's big baby bump.

 

"Oh the due date is coming up! You want all of us to be there with you? I'm fine with going to the hospital whenever." You said as they gave Riko a drink of water. 

 

"Oh you guys don't have to, but we would appreciate the support. Right Yocchan?" "Of course! I would love my little demons witness the born of my span!" She says as she does her pose.

 

"U-umm Riko-san, c-can I rub your belly?" Ruby quietly asked but just enough for Riko to hear. "Of course, go ahead." Riko smiled as Ruby glow from excitement and started to rub her stomach. She never touched a baby bump before so it was exciting to her. "O-oh! I felt a kick!"

 

"The little one has been more active lately. Not that I mind. But it has been hurting a lot more than normal." Then all the sudden Riko started getting more serious pain. She held her stomach quickly and yelled out in pain. "L-Lily?! What's wrong?!" Everyone was in full alert. Fluids started to run down Riko's legs.

 

"I-It's time!" Everyone gasped.

 

"N-now?!" Yohane started to freak out. So much for those parenting classes. Dia quickly ran out to inform Riko's mother. Kanan when and helped Riko stay claim as Mari, You, and Chika tried to calm down Yohane. She was freaking out more than Riko. That made Riko freak out.

 

Once Riko's mother was informed, Kanan and her helped Riko to the car and Yohane went with them. Kanan went with the three of them to help the couple claim down. Mostly Yohane... Only Yohane. Dia and You drove the others to the hospital since they wanted to support their in labor friend.

 

At the hospital, the group waited in the waiting room. Yohane wasn't allowed in with Riko since she wasn't immediate family. She could have said that she is the mother of the child but then the staff would refer to her as a male. Saying that she is the father of the child, not the mother. Since she didn't want that, she was stuck in the waiting room panicking absurdly. Luckily the delivery rooms had its own waiting room so she wasn't very far away from Riko.

 

"Calm down already! Riko-san will be fine!" "I can't help it! I'm too worried something will happen to them!" Everyone sighed. Yohane was pacing around in circles and biting her nails. "You're hopeless. Nothing is going to happen to them. We are in one of the best hospitals in the area, she is in safe hands." Dia was tired of Yohane freaking the fuck out like everyone in the room is. After an hour, Yohane finally calmed down enough where everyone can just wait in peace. Until they hear Riko screaming from the delivery room.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" Yohane was about to run into the room. Luckily they had Kanan to hold her down. "Hold it there, only Riko-chan's mom is allowed with her. I'm sure she is just fine-" More screams can be heard.  
"W-wow, Riko-chan got strong lungs to pull off a scream we can hear." Everyone nodded quickly in agreement. "She's probably in a lot of pain. But I'm sure she will be ok." Ruby said quietly to herself but Hanamaru was just able to hear it. "She will do her rubestie zura." She smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
Another 3 hours has passed and everyone was tired. Some of them fell asleep from waiting so long. But Yohane refused to sleep even though she could pass out any second.

 

"Riko is really hanging in there. I can't imagine how much pain is in." Mari said to Kanan. "Yeah, oh, hey guys! I'll treat you all for drinks if you want." Yohane quickly looked at Kanan. "Coffee, lots of coffee. I don't how long I can last."

 

"Woah, I thought you didn't like coffee. That's a shock. Anyway why don't you just sleep? We can wake you up if something happens. Oh and Chika and I would have some mikan juice." "I don't want to miss anything! I want to be awake if anything happens. Our baby can be born any second now!"

 

As if on que, a doctor came out the room and into the waiting room. The ones asleep were woken up and awaited for what the doctor had to say. 

 

"Yohane Tsushima?" Yohane quickly stood up. "Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said with a smile.

 

The whole group was in awe. They gave Yohane pats and hugs. "C-can all of us go and see them?” “Of course, right this way.Riko actually wanted all of you to come in.” Doctor let them the room were Riko was in.  
They went into the room and saw Riko hold a blanket with tiny strains of red violet hair sticking out with a big pillow under the blanket. Riko looked up at the group and smiled weakly. She was very visibly tired. Her eyes were half open and she had been sweating a lot. Yohane nervously went up to them.

 

"H-hey there little one." "Why don't you hold him?" Riko said trying to keep her eyes open. She held up the baby to Yohane with the little strength she had left. "H-how do I hold him? I never held a baby before." Riko's mother came over and gave Yohane a hand.

 

In the background, the group was saying "aww","He's so small!", "I want to hold him too!", and "He looks so much like them!" While everyone was taking pictures of this moment.

 

"Hey, do you guys have a name for him yet?" You said as they took lots of pictures. The couple looked at each other and smiled.

 

"We do. We thought about it for a long time. We had a special girl and boy name to name it. Since it’s a boy, we decided to name him, Mika."

 

A week later, Riko was finally able to go home. She had to stay longer than normal since she gave birth as a minor. The group decided to throw a small welcome home party. It was a surprise to Riko but she didn't mind. She hasn't seen her friends in a while.

 

"Welcome home Riko (-chan, -san)!" The group said in unison. Riko was happy to see her friends after being in the hospital for a week. Not even Yohane was there a lot. She wondered why but never asked.  
After giving her hugs, Riko final sat down on the couch. Yohane was already sitting holding Mika. "You guys don't mind if I breastfeed him right now?" Riko took Mika from Yohane. "Yeah we don't mind. Anyway, how's the parenting life so far?" Chika said curious. Riko started to feed the baby. "Tiring. Luckily the nurses at the hospital were able to help me out. But sometimes I didn't see him for a while since they wanted to make sure he is healthy."

 

"Is it weird to breastfeed?" Mari said very curiously. "Yeah I'm still not use to it. I get pretty sore after awhile. Hey, come on you gotta eat." Riko said to Mika, he stopped eating for a second. Yohane can't help but watch Riko intensely. Then she remembered she want to show Riko something.

 

"Hey Lily, me and the gang did something that we want to show you." Yohane smiled as she stands up. "Oh sure." The group lead her to a room close to Riko's room. You took out their camera and started recording.  
The room they took her to was one of the empty rooms in the house that was just used for storage. But now it was turned into a small nursery for the baby.

 

It was a small room. The room has a claim color green with a white carpet that was clean at least 12 times. It was that dirty. Kanan, You, and Yohane painted the wall and cleaned the carpet. On one of the walls was a crib with a mobile on top. On the mobile was mikans, sharks, and dolphins hanging on it. Yohane didn't want the mikan there but she lost at rock paper scissors. In the crib was a handmade blanket that Ruby made with You’s help. There was also stuffed animals placed in a neat order. Near the crib was an old rocking chair that Hanamaru, Mari, Chika, and Dia fixed up. They found it at yard sale for cheap. On another side was a bookshelf filled with books and small toys. The books were from the group from when they were little. Finally the closet was was filled with baby clothes and a wooden box filled with toys. All of this was done with Riko's mother's permission, she also helped too.

 

Riko was in awe. "You guys did this?" They all nodded. "We all did this together while you were in the hospital!" Chika said with excitement. "You did all of this in a week?! How is that possible?"

 

"All of us worked hard during that week. We wanted to do something nice for you. We thought that it would be easy for both of you to have at least a small room for the baby. We asked your mother for permission and she was so interested. She even helped us out.” Ruby explained.

 

"This is all amazing. Words can't describe how thankful I am. I'm glad I have you guys as my friends." Everyone came together for a gentle group hug. Riko sat down on the rocking chair. "This feels so comfortable! You guys did such an amazing job."

 

"Hey Riko-chan, can we hold Mika? We didn't have a chance to the last time we saw him. You can use that as a way to repay us.” "Oh of course. Here." Riko handed the baby to Chika and she adored him. "He's so little! Hey there little one!" Mika stared at her then grabbed her nose. "Oh you like my nose huh?" Then he started pulling her nose. "Ow ow ow, ok stop."

 

You took Mika from Chika before he stopped Chika from breathing. "I see a lot of Riko in his apprentice and a lot of Yohane-chan's personally. When you're older, you can be a member on my ship!" "You're not wrong about the personality. I don't know about the ship member thing but who knows." Riko commented as You passed him to Ruby.

 

"Is this how you hold him?" "Let me help you Ruby." "Thanks Dia-chan. He's kinda heavy." "He does eat a lot." Ruby passed him to Hanamaru.

 

Hanamaru was just rocking around. She looked like she knew what to do. "Wow Maru-chan, I didn't know you were a natural with children." Ruby commented impressed. "You think so? I guess so since sometimes at the shrine the mothers would ask me to hold on to their babies if they're older children are running around.I also read plenty of books about babies and their development." Hanamaru said as she gave the baby to Dia.

 

Once Mika was in Dia’s arms, he smiled. "I think he likes me. Look, he's smiling." Everyone was going "aww". Dia started to coo to him. That got a little laugh from Mari. "Having fun there? I didn't know you like kids." Dia blushed a little. "W-why yes, I do love children." Dia passed him the Kanan.

 

"Hey there little guy. When you're a little older I'm going to train you up to get these puppies." He said as flexed his muscles. Mika couldn't stop staring at his muscles. Kanan chuckled and gave Mika to Mari.

 

Mari had Mika in a position where he can feel her chest comfortably. Mika instantly fell in love with the feeling of Mari's chest. This didn't go unnoticed by the group. "Well someone likes boobs. Too bad your mamas don't have any." Mari laughed as Yohane took Mika from her. "I think he has had enough." 

 

They continued to talk for a while. Mika fell asleep after  
a while. They left him in the room to sleep. It was getting late so they all left leaving Yohane and Riko to be in the baby's care. They heard Mika crying and they went to his room.

 

Riko picked him up and started to comfort him. "Lily, you think I would make a good parent?" Yohane looked outside of the window. Riko looked at her. "What makes you think that you wouldn't be?" Yohane didn't look at her. "I don't think I have what it takes. I don't have a motherly feel like you do and I have my job so I wouldn't be home a lot."

 

"Yocchan, you will be a great parent. I was surprised that you even stayed with me when I told you I was pregnant. Most people would have left. You care about me and your son. I think just the simple thought of you caring about us is enough in my book." She gave Yohane a kiss. "I know that you will stay by my side and I will become your wife one day."

 

Yohane was happy. She didn't want this moment to end. She finally feels that things have gotten better over time. She plans to keep her future bride and her son happy until the end.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsatisfied with how the original was so I rewrote it and now I'm satisfied. If you want a little mini series for this au, I would gladly do it. Ask and you shall receive. Thanks for reading also!


End file.
